


[Translation] Жизнь Богатых и Героичных

by Onecomma (Amag)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amag/pseuds/Onecomma
Summary: Перевод "Lifestyles of the Rich and Heroic" от MithenКогда передача "Жизнь Богатых и Знаменитых" пересекается с передачей "Копы" в Готэме, то царствует хаос.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	[Translation] Жизнь Богатых и Героичных

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lifestyles of the Rich and Heroic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84367) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Действие происходит в то время, когда Дик Грейсон был полицейским в Бладхэвене, а Селина Кайл носила фиолетовый костюм, и не совсем ещё героиней была.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Очень сложно было найти, как может выглядеть написанный сценарий по русски. Так что если видите недочёты, сообщите, пожалуйста. "Инт" и "экст" - сокращения того, где происходит действие, внутри или снаружи.

ИНТ. УСАДЬБЫ УЭЙНА - НОЧЬ

Звуки вечеринки просачиваются в тихую библиотеку где сидит БРЮС УЭЙН, улыбаясь камере. АЛЬФРЕД ПЕННИВОРТ, дворецкий Уэйна, на заднем плане, ненавязчиво держится поблизости, в то время как КЛАРК КЕНТ берёт интервью у его хозяина.

КЛАРК КЕНТ

Похоже, у вас происходит незаурядное торжество, Мистер Уэйн.

БРЮС УЭЙН

О да, это для... благотворительства какого-то. Альфред, для какого?

АЛЬФРЕД ПЕННИВОРТ

Насколько мне известно, сэр, доходы от аукциона пойдут на пользу заповедника крупных кошачьих, расположенного недалеко от Готэма.

УЭЙН

Верно. Я же полностью под обаянием больших лапок.

КЕНТ

Вы - вы действительно так?

УЭЙН

О да, особенно тех, которые притворяются, что у них нет острых, блестящих когтей и больших, опасных зубов. Тех, которые страются выглядеть как плюшевые.

КЕНТ

Я не знал, что таких много в природе.

УЭЙН

О, это редкий тип, безусловно очень редкий. [СМЕЁТСЯ] Ну же, Кент. Вы с вашей съёмочной группой ходите за мной уже четвёртый день, и вам трудно определить, когда я вас подкалываю? Я думал, вы меня лучше понимаете.

Кент смотрит вниз, некоторое время перебирает свои записи.

КЕНТ

Тут сказано, что последней вещью на аукционе будет знаменитая Кристальная Кошка от Сваровски - пантера вырезанная из единого кристалла без изъянов?

УЭЙН

Да, мы надеемся выручить за неё отличную сумму. Идём, посмотрим на неё?

КЕНТ

Непременно. Ведите нас, Мистер Уэйн.

Уэйн поднимается с дивана и манит к себе съёмщиков. Камера следует за ним сквозь двери библиотеки в сверкающий зал торжеств, наполненный типичными светскими представителями. Кристальная Кошка примостилась на столе и отбрасывает сияющие радужные блики по всей комнате. УЭЙН обходит зал, приветствуя людей, посылая воздушные поцелуи, и пожимая руки. Своего приёмного сына, ТИМА УЭЙНА, он приветствует хлопком по спине.

КЕНТ

[Обращаясь к камере]

Итак, Брюс Уэйн приступает к исполнению одного из своих многих общественных обязательств. Вокруг этого человека чуствуется _noblesse oblige_ \- даже если он не всегда помнит, ради какого конкретного благотворительства. Когда мы вернёмся, покажем вечер коктейлев и обедов с самым завидным женихом Готэма.

(ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ под музыкальную тему "Жизнь Богатых и Знаменитых.")

*

ЭКСТ. ОЧЕРТАНИЯ ГОТЭМА НА ФОНЕ НЕБА - НОЧЬ

ИНТ. ПАТРУЛЬНАЯ МАШИНА - НОЧЬ

На переднем сиденьи машины сотрудники полиции НИКОЛЬ УИЛЕР и ДИК ГРЕЙСОН

УИЛЕР

На удивление спокойная ночь в Бладхэвене. Поэтому нам приказали патрулировать и пригороды Готэма. Герои в масках наверно шастают по Бладхэвену сегодня ночью.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ ПРИЁМНИК внезапно оживает. Звук проходит сквозь изрядные помехи.

ПРИЁМНИК

Четыре пять девять в активной стадии по адресу десять ноль семь Маунтин Драйв. Всем патрульным в районе следовать к десять ноль семь Маунтин Драйв.

УИЛЕР

[обращаясь к камере через плечо]

Четыре пять девять, это кража со взломом.

ГРЕЙСОН

А адрес, особняка Уэйна.

УИЛЕР

Эй, не твой ли...!

Уилер прервана тем, что машина срывается вперёд с резким разгоном.

ГРЕЙСОН

Все держитесь. Немножко тряски будет.

Пока машина мчится на место происшествия, ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ под музыкальную тему «Копы»:

_Плохие парни, плохие парни, что ж вам делать?..._

*

Альфред Пенниуорт увёл Брюса Уэйна в сторону... ну, скорее "увеял" в сторону, настолько это было плавно и незаметно. -- Простите, сэр, но я должен вас известить, что кто-то или что-то заставило сработать беззвучную тревожную сигнализацию особняка Уэйнов, -- отметил дворецкий.

Брюс Уэйн посмотрел на камеры, направленные на него, затем на Кларка Кента. -- Ой, -- сказал он, -- я надеюсь, что не повылазит никаких _неприятностей_. Это было бы так ужасно.

Кларк приподнял брови. Он выглядел слегка любопытным насчёт того, как Брюс справится.

\-- Тим, дорогой мой мальчик, -- заворковал Брюс, выхватив Тима из группы поклонников. -- Альфред мне сообщил, что сработала беззвучная тревожная сигнализация. Я уверен, это пустяк, но может быть --

В тот момент, дверь вышибло ударом негодяя с ножом в руке. -- Ни с места! -- гаркнул негодяй. Позади него было с дюжину других замаскированых мужчин, а те топорщились кинжалами, заточками, мачете, мечами, глефами, стилетами - то есть, всё, где только присутсвует заточенный край, у них было.

Пронзительные крики раздались по всему залу, и толпа разбилась, дергаясь наугад пока их пытались согнать в одно место.

\-- Ах! Ах! -- кричал Брюс Уэйн, заламывая руки. -- Спасите меня! -- Он побежал вверх по широкой леснице на второй этаж. Съёмщики добросовестно постарались следовать за ним, но Кларк поскользнулся на одном из персидских ковров и умудрился выбить его из под ног съёмщиков так, что они полетели в стороны, а их погоня провалилась с грохотом. Пока директор проклинал неуклюжесть Кларка, Брюс изчез за одной из дверей выходящих на галерею второго этажа.

\-- За ним! -- крикнул один из маскированых негодяев.

\-- Нетушки. -- Ярко одетый подросток теперь стоял на перилах на самом верху лесницы, глядя вниз на бандитов с ухмылкой и грозя им пальцем. -- Уж если явились на вечеринку без приглашения, так возместите входную плату.

\-- Это Робин! -- крикнул кто-то в толпе.

Один негодяй швырнул метательным ножом в мальчика; все съёжились и пригнулись, но Робин просто оттанцевал в сторону, как будто даже рассеяно.

\-- Ты снимаешь? -- рявкнул директор на трясущегося съёмщика когда остальные негодяи пошли стаей по леснице на Робина.

\-- Ни с места! -- Все обернулись и увидели, что двое полицейских в синей форме ворвались в дверь. -- Руки вверх!

Казалось бы невозможным, но хаос в зале только возрос когда негодяи вступили в бой и с полицией и с подростком-героем. Люди визжали и уклонялись; Кларк Кент, его группа съёмщиков, и группа съёмщиков «Копов» метались по комнате и натыкались на всякие вещи. Кент, пока пытался спрятаться за стулом, даже случайно сбил негодяя микрофоном до бессознательности.

\-- Грейсон! Берегись! -- Робин спрыгнул с перил, ухватился за люстру, кувырнулся в воздухе, и приземлился на бандита, намеренного стукнуть полицейского по голове.

\-- Моё имя знаете. Я польщён. -- сказал Грейсон.

\-- Бэтмен и Робин знают каждого Готэмского копа, -- парировал Робин.

Они на минуту встали спиной к спине, нанося удары кругом.

\-- Неплохой кувырок, -- отметил Патрульный Грейсон.

\-- Может вам следует - уф! - позаботиться о безопасности Уэйна, -- ответил Робин между ударами. -- Он спрятался наверху.

\-- Неплохая идея. Уилер! Прикрой меня! -- Грейсон ловко сманеврировал мимо потасовки и исчез наверху - но через иную дверь, чем Уэйн.

\-- Чёрт возьми! -- Директор «Копов» едва волосы на себе не рвал, поскольку он и его съёмщики были зажаты в угол. -- Ладно, держите камеры на Уилер!

Как только захлопнулась та дверь, распахнулась _третья_ дверь. Сквозь брошенная фигура в чёрном плаще врезалась в перила. Вся толпа (даже взломщики) ахнула при виде Бэтмена с кнутом вокруг шеи. За ним следовала по пятам Женщина-Кошка в своём выделяющемся фиолетовом костюме. Она перекувырнулась на перила, чтобы увернуться от сметающего пинка Бэтмена.

\-- ... _говорю_ тебе, я тут ни при чём! -- рявкнула она, опять увёртываясь.

\-- Как верно, -- пророкотал Бэтмен. -- Явилась среди кражи Кристальной Кошки, но совсем тут _ни при чём_.

\-- Я узнала, что эти убогие паршивцы планируют кражу...

– Эй! -- запротестовал один из негодяев внизу; она щёлкнула кнутом в сторону Бэтмена чтобы удержать того на расстоянии, а жалобу просто игнорировала.

\-- ...и не могла оставить это безнаказанным! Преступления на кошачью тему, это _моё_. Кроме того, доходы пойдут на помощь котам - зачем мне тут мешать? -- Бэтмен сделал прыжок в её сторону, и она отпихнула его ногой в грудь. -- Это _я_ нажала кнопку сигнализации чтобы вызвать сюда копов. Я _помочь_ стараюсь, чёрт возьми! -- Её кнут обвился вокруг его ноги и дёрнул так, чтобы он свалился...

...и позади неё распахнулась дверь. Там появился Найтвинг. Он бросился вперёд, сдёрнул её с перил, и закрутил руки за спину. -- Довольно тебе, Женщина-Кошка.

Она завопила - не на него. Она смотрела в сторону двери. -- Кошка! Они сейчас с ней уйдут!

И правда, пока все смотрели образец боевого исскуства на втором этаже, один из негодяев ухватил сияющую Кристальную Кошку и теперь бежал к двери. Глаза и камеры повернулись на побег.

Потому все видели как он споткнулся и Кристальная Кошка выскользнула из его рук, камнем на пол. Женщина-Кошка взвыла в тоске - и оборвалась когда скульптуру ещё в воздухе легко подчерпнула фигура в красном и синем.

\-- Я был в окрестностях, -- сказал Супермен, улыбаясь, -- и слышал какую-то суматоху...

Банда грабителей потрясённо глазели, не веря, как Человек из Стали сунул Кошку под мышку и погрозил им пальцем. -- Стыд вам за то, что пытались украсть такой бесценный артефакт.

Пока они рты разевали, Бэтмен, Найтвинг, Робин - и Женщина-Кошка - быстро с ними управились. Супермен передал Кристальную Кошку дворецкому, посмотрел на потасовку, и, очевидно, решил, что у Готэмской бригады вполне всё под контролем. Помахав, он исчез на сверхскорости.

\-- Куда делся этот никчёмный Кент? -- говорил директор с раздражением, покуда связывали последнего грабителя.

\-- Эээ, здесь, -- ответил голос из под стола. Скатерть приподнялась и показался Кларк Кент. -- Я что-то прозевал?

Директор его вытащил оттуда. -- Супермен негаданно явился, так добейся интервью от него!

\-- Он ушёл, сэр, -- обратил внимание съёмщик, доводя директора до выдёргиванья волос и чваканья от чистой досады.

\-- Лучше бы кто-то нашёл Уэйнов, -- сказал некто с доской-хлопушкой в руке.

\-- И партнёра моего, -- сказала Патрульная Уилер со звуком тревоги.

Бэтмен, Найтвинг, и Робин посмотрели друг на дружку. Женщина-Кошка оглянулась на дверь. Люди вокруг разглядывали зал.

А затем Бэтмен вышагал до Кларка Кента и внезапно схватил в объятья да поцеловал.

Никто глаз не сводил, а в комнате стало так тихо, что если на то охота, можно услышать, как муха летит - ну, или трое других героев-самоуправцев уносят ноги. Но никому не было охоты, потому что Кларк Кент пылкостью ответил, руками загребая чёрный плащ и притягивая Тёмного Рыцаря как можно ближе. Они из себя представили ну очень щекотливое зрелище на очень долгое время. Передышку, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, они сделали только тогда когда Патрульный Грейсон вошёл через одну из дверей и сказал, -- Ну, я нашёл Мистера Уэйна. Ему ничто не грозит там где - _Святые Лобзания_!

Бэтмен мигом поставил Кента опять на ноги. Корреспондент выглядел взъерошеным, смущённым, и ни капельки не кающимся. -- Берегись от опасностей, гражданин, -- прохрипел Бэтмен, и зашагал к двери.

По пути, он пересёкся на леснице с Селиной Кайл в крошечном чёрном вечернем платье. Та, спускаясь, приподняла на него бровь. Тёмный Рыцарь ушёл со сцены, а она махом взяла бокал шампанского со стола. -- Поздравляю, -- чуть лукаво сказала она корреспонденту.

Оказалось, приёмный сын Брюса Уэйна уже в толпе. Поскольку все были в наличии, полиция закончила наводить порядок на месте преступления. Директор «Жизни Богатых и Знаменитых» стал отчитывать Кента за _непрофессиональное поведение_. -- Ни в какие ворота не лезет! -- орал он, размахивая руками. -- Тебя на месте уволить надо!

Кент открепил микрофон от своего лацкана. -- Вам не стоит утруждаться увольнять меня с этой дурацкой передачи. Я ухожу, -- сказал он. -- Моргану Эджу придётся найти другого простофилю для своих бредовых телевизионных идей.

\-- Но - но - нам же нужен твой заключительный комментарий! -- зря протестовал директор.

Директор «Копов», наоборот, ликовал до хихиканья. -- Это будет лучшим из эпизодов!

Одна из верхних дверей приоткрылась, и Брюс Уэйн выглянул из за щёлочки. -- Волнения все кончились, а? Я что-то упустил?

Смех кругами разошёлся по комнате. -- Только то, как Бэтмен целовался с Мистером Кентом, -- съязвил Тим.

\-- Вот это да! -- сказал Уэйн, и сделал театральную паузу посреди лесницы. -- Бэт-поцелуй от неизвестного тёмного красавца! _Как_ я вам завидую! -- протянул он. -- Было ли это _божественно_ , Мистер Кент? Был ли его поцелуй всем о чем вы всегда мечтали? Все ли ваши тайные фантазии исполнились от прикосновения его огненных губ к вашим?

Кент закатил глаза вверх, припоминая. -- В общем и в целом, я должен сказать... да, без сомнений.

Уэйн, который было опять шагнул вниз по леснице, оступился на словах Кента и пару ступенек ещё спотыкался, неожиданно без присущей ему кошачьей грации. -- Как?

Кент улыбнулся ему поверх толпы, шум которой опять нарастал вокруг. -- Да, это было прекрасно.

\-- О. -- Уэйн заморгал, как будто услышал нечто непостижимое. Он спустился по немногим оставшимся ступеням вразвалку, на вид как будто приободряясь по мере приближения к корреспонденту. -- Вам стоит выражаться осторожнее, Мистер Кент. Иначе, какой ни будь ночью, вы, может быть, проснётесь чтобы обнаружить чёрную тень, зависссссшую над вашей постелью. -- Он театрально встал на цыпочки и демонстративно закрыл лицо воображаемым плащом, как Бела Лугоши, чем вызвал весёлое хихиканье окружаюших их людей. Глаза его и Кента сцепились.

Улыбка Кента углубилась и грозила перейти в отркрытый смех. -- Если б тот неотразимейший из героев красавец вдруг появился у моей постели, я бы не отказывал.

\-- Неотразимейший из... -- Брюс Уэйн минутку несвязно шипел. Потом он сузил глаза на Кента. -- Вы всерьёз, -- сказал он почти как обвинение.

Кент перестал улыбаться и выставил подбородок вперёд как вызов. -- Да.

\-- Если можно вклиниться в это собеседованьице, то мне нужно, чтобы Мистер Уэйн подписал некоторые формы, -- сказал Дик Грейсон, протягивая планшет.

\-- Да, да, -- сказал Уэйн, подписывая не гляда на бумаги, а продолжая глазеть на Кента, как будто сомневаясь в своём здравом уме. -- Ты славно поработал. -- Он рассеяно взъерошил волосы Грейсону, а Грейсон издал звук недовольства и нахлобучил фуражку.

\-- Вам может лучше вернуться к аукциону, -- вежливо сказал Кент озадаченному миллиардеру.

\-- Гмм, -- сказал Брюс Уэйн. -- Верно. -- Он зашагал к Кристальной Кошке, затем резко развернулся чтобы опять сопоставиться с Кентом. -- Может вам взять номер в отеле сегодня на ночь, на случай того, что Бэтмен вздумает к вам явиться на дом.

Улыбка вернулась. -- Я собираюсь быть дома весь вечер, исключая лишь чрезвычайное происшествие. Меня какая-то старая страшилка о летучей мыши не пугает.

Брюс Уэйн потёр подбородок, пальцами закрывая рот как будто чтобы спрятать хмурое выражение - или улыбку. -- Видимо нет. Смелый человек. -- Затем он повернулся и пошёл назад к аукциону.

*

ИНТ. ОСОБНЯК УЭЙНОВ - НОЧЬ

Молоток ударяет, и мы слышим голос аукционера.

АУКЦИОНЕР

Продано! Леди в чёрном!

СЕЛИНА КАЙЛ выходит вперёд, чтобы востребовать свою Кристальную Кошку, одновременно с тем, как ДЖИММИ ОЛСЕН появляется в кадре.

ОЛСЕН

После лютого боя на аукционе с Брюсом Уэйном, Селина Кайл наконец завоевала Кристальную Кошку себе.

КАЙЛ

В конце концов, всё это пойдёт на доброе дело. Красавица она, не правда ли? [нежно ласкает Кристальную Кошку]

ОЛСЕН

Когда его спросили, что он чувствует по поводу проигрыша на аукционе, Мистер Уэйн сказал так.

УЭЙН

[широченно улыбаясь]

Учитывая всё, я чувствую, что мне остался настоящий приз за этот вечер.

ОЛСЕН

И с этими загадочными словами, Принц Готэма поспешно ушёл, заявляя, что должен подготовиться к свиданью. Так что здесь вы увидели ещё один бурный день из жизни плейбоя-миллиардера - и вы увидели как вершится правосудие в лице пятерых борцов за справедливость в плащах. [НЕВНЯТНЫЙ ГОЛОС ЗА КАДРОМ] Ну, да. Троих борцов в плащах, Найтвинга, и Женщины-Кошки. [БРЮЗГЛИВО] Да знаю я, что они плащей не носят. Это образное выражение, ладно тебе? [ОПЯТЬ ОБРАЩАЯСЬ К КАМЕРЕ] Да, наслаждение, блеск, преступление и наказание - в Готэме разом всё!

ЗАТЕМНЕНИЕ

ОЛСЕН (ЗА КАДРОМ)

Думаешь, пойдет это как заключающая речь для обеих передач? Да? Боже, я надеюсь.

КОНЕЧНЫЕ ТИТРЫ


End file.
